Choerry
Choerry (Hangul: 최리) is the eighth revealed member of LOONA and a member of its second sub-unit, ODD EYE CIRCLE. She was born as Choi Ye Rim (Hangul: 최예림) on June 4, 2001 in Bucheon, South Korea. She debuted on July 12, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Choerry" on July 28, 2017. Early Life Choerry was born as Choi Ye Rim on June 4, 2001 in Bucheon, South Korea. She is the eldest of three daughters. Her father runs(??) a machine repair business. She attended Yeo-weol Elementary School. After participating in a vocal contest, Choerry was casted.The all-girl K-pop group with a unique coming together story She later passed her audition and became a trainee at the same time as fellow member HaSeul. Choerry currently attends Sungshin Girl's High School in Seoul along with Olivia Hye. History Predebut= |-| Reveal=The first teaser was released on July 4, 2017. Caption: 보라빛 컬러만큼 신비로운 소녀가 곧 찾아옵니다. (The eighth girl who is mysterious as much as the color purple. She will soon come to you.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The second teaser was released on July 11, 2017. Caption: Red + Blue = Purple (김립 + 진솔 + 최리 = !) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The third teaser was released on July 12, 2017. Caption: 레드 블루 퍼플 그래서 완벽해진 하나의 써클 (Red Blue Purple Perfecting a new circle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fourth teaser was released on July 13, 2017. Caption: 레드 블루 퍼플 그래서 완벽해진 하나의 써클 (Red Blue Purple Perfecting a new circle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fifth teaser was released on July 15, 2017. Caption: 최리 와 체리의 공통점. Choerry Coming Soooon. (One thing in common between Choerry and Cherry. Choerry Coming Soooon.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The sixth teaser was released on July 16, 2017. Caption: 최리 와 체리의 공통점. Choerry Coming Soooon. (One thing in common between Choerry and Cherry. Choerry Coming Soooon.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The seventh teaser was released on July 17, 2017. Caption: Choerry Blossom 곧 최리 가 피기 시작합니다 (Choerry Blossom Choerry is about to bloom) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The eighth teaser was released on July 18, 2017. Caption: 진솔 + 최리 = Puzzle (JinSoul + Choerry = Puzzle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The ninth teaser was released on July 19, 2017. Caption: 진솔 + 최리 = Puzzle (JinSoul + Choerry = Puzzle) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The tenth teaser was released on July 22, 2017. Caption: 사랑을 부르는 상큼한 주문 Love Cherry Motion (Casting a love spell on you Love Cherry Motion) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Music Video Teasers: The [Teaser 이달의 소녀/최리 (LOONA/Choerry) "Love Cherry Motion"] was released on YouTube on July 24, 2017. The [Teaser 이달의 소녀/최리 (LOONA/Choerry) "Love Cherry Motion" #2] was released on July 25, 2017. Profile * Stage Name: Choerry (최리) * Birth Name: Choi Ye Rim (최예림; 崔��冧) * Nickname(s): Cherry (체리), Jjeri (쩨리), Ri (리) * Birth date: June 4, 2001 (age ) * Horoscope: Gemini * Blood type: O * Birth place: Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul * Family: Parents; two younger sisters * Body statistics: 160cm (height), 47kg (weight) * Education: Yeo-weol Elementary School, Yeo-weol Middle School, Dodang High School (transfer), Sungshin Girl's High School (current) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Undetermined * Instruments: Piano * Hobbies: Watching mukbang, watching movies, decorating her diary * Likes: Family, Orbits, eating * Dislikes: Bugs, thunder, shots * Personality: Positive, talkative and bubbly Discography Single albums * "Choerry" (2017) Filmography Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * One of Choerry's favorite foods is Kalguksu. * Choerry dorms with YeoJin and the rest of the members of ODD EYE CIRCLE (Kim Lip, JinSoul). * She is in the sub unit ODD EYE CIRCLE. * She is the third youngest in LOONA. * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * In the group, she is represented by a fruit bat and the color purple. * She was the eighth member to be revealed on July 2017. * She released her solo single "Choerry" on July 28, 2017. * Her second color is white.Official LOOΠΔ Instagram, Choerry's singles announcement * Choerry's stage name is a combination of her last name Choe (interchangeably spelled in English as "Choi") and the second syllable of her first name with the "m" removed (최O리). "Choerry" (최리) is roughly pronounced like the fruit, not "Chorry". * She understands some English, but is not quite fluent. * Choerry does not enjoy the taste of cherries. * One of her possible stage names was Charles. * Choerry is the first and only member to have a representative fruit and not be in LOONA/yyxy. References Gallery Navigation pt-br: Category:Choerry Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE